Some types of wounds are advantageously treated by so called negative pressure wound therapy. In the field of negative pressure wound therapy, a negative pressure is applied to the wound for a relatively long time and it has been realized that the healing process may be expedited by using such a wound therapy.
To this end, a negative pressure wound therapy system may be used which generally comprises a wound cover member that is adapted to be placed over a wound. The system further generally comprises a negative pressure source, such as a vacuum pump, which is in fluid communication with the wound cover member via a fluid communication assembly that comprises a suction device.
For instance, WO99/13793 discloses a suction head and surgical drape combination that may be used for applying suction to a wound area. In the combination disclosed in WO99/13793, the suction head is adapted to be placed inside a portion of the surgical drape.
Alternatively, the suction device may be adapted to be attached to the outside of the wound cover member, for instance by means of an adhesive layer located on the suction device, such that a fluid inlet of the suction device is in fluid communication with an opening in the wound cover member.
In order to obtain an appropriate fluid communication between the suction device's fluid inlet and the wound cover member opening, it is generally desired that the fluid inlet of the suction device be placed over the wound cover member opening. The operation of correctly attaching the suction device to the wound cover member may be cumbersome.